


December 20, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Many scratches caused Reverend Amos Howell to wince.





	December 20, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

Many scratches caused Reverend Amos Howell to wince after he remembered Supergirl eventually defeating the enemy.

THE END


End file.
